Sapphire meets Peach Blossom's eyes
by pinkwysteriahoshiprincess
Summary: Chapter 6 is added!Hey guys! I hope you'll read this fanfic about Touya and a girl named Safaia...As the introductions continued only one guy caught my eyes and he has that dark cold stare there are lot of mysteries behind those eyes but what are they?
1. Welcome to Tomoeda!

_Author's note _

_Hi guys!_

_I'm pinkwysteriahoshiprincess! I know its kinda long..._

_But who cares? I'm kinda new here… Actually I am... _

_Forgive me if my information's wrong….but this is a fan fic…so just read it ok? (If you guys don't mind I'll just add a few Japanese phrases and tell you what it means at the end of this chapter note I'll mark them with an asterisk.)I'm sorry if I am so sophisticated._

_Disclaimer: Is it really that important? Oh okay I don't own CCS and its characters Clamp does. Ya right as if you guys doesn't know yet… ;_

_Here's my idea... you see I notice all the" romance" attention is on Sakura and Syaoran...So how about Touya?_

_So here's a little talkabout or maybe a mystery on Touya…Hope you enjoy it… I'm not against the SyaoxKura pairing I just want a new topic that's all in fairness I love that pairing ;_

**_Sapphire meets Peach blossom's eyes_**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Welcome to Tomoeda**_

As the bus reached its stop…a new girl in town stepped down and stared at her new city. "_Hmm…it's not like my old city but I guess I could try to get used to it." _She sighed deeply as she thought of this._ I could not lie to myself, _she thought._" I only want my old city." _she added to her thoughts._ "But I have no choice, this is all for the best."_

"_Oh Touya!"_

"_What?"_

"_You have promised me something"_

"_Gee Sakura stop bothering me; I have lots of things to do."_

"_Like what?"_

"_My assignments and my errands…duh!"_

"_You promised…"_

But Sakura was cut off by his brother's hands…

"_I know what I have promised you but sorry I have lots of things to do today, Yukito's coming over to help me do our project. Now lay off me and get lost!"_

Touya Kinomoto has had enough of her sister's yelling.

"_Yukito's coming over"_

"_Yes, duh! What are you a deaf?"_

"_Oh my gosh! I have to get ready! Why didn't you tell me you jerk?"_

Touya watch her younger sister flew up the stairs.

"_Why is she so angry? I thought she is over him…and besides she liked that brat right? She told me that she loves Yuki the way she loves me and my father. " _Touya ask himself.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"_I'll get it"_

"_Hey Yuki! Ogenki desu ka?"_

"_Hai, okagesama de…how about…" _but Yuki didn't finish his statement…

"_Hey Yukito! How are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing fine thank you."_

"_Get lost monster! We have lots of things to do."_

"_I'm sooo not a monster you big jerk!"_

"_Arrgh! Don't call me a big jerk!"_

"_Well you should stop calling me a monster!"_

"_Stop it you two!"_

This is just another typical day for the Kinomoto siblings. Yukito wasn't surprised at all. Yukito is like a brother to both Touya and Sakura. He's actually Touya's childhood best friend so they're really close. And he knows a lot about Touya's problems on life.

"_Want me to tell you about the project that I and your brother are making huh Sakura?"_

"_Sure, but first let me get some of dad's Ichigo no shoto keki they taste good you know." _

"_Sure I love those thanks Sakura-hime"_

After Sakura had left……

"_You should stop treating her like a princess you know…"_

"_Oh common Touya, she's in 4th grade you know."_

"_So tell me when will you move on? And forget about your past."_

"_Oh let's not talk about it okay!"_

"_But you know you should…"_

"_Here it is…here taste some"_ said Sakura.

Arriving at the hotel… 

"_My name is Safaia Takamura- san. I have a reservation for an apartment around here…Uhmm can you please tell me what the name of my apartment is."_

"_Ahh let's see… Your apartment is on Teien Street. And the name of your apartment is Peach Blossom. That's a nice apartment you know it has a garden, a nice view of the mountain…it is a large apartment for a single person you know? 3 more people can still live there!"_

"_Gee thank you very much!"_

"_Wait here a moment please…Crystal! Can you please show Safaia-san her apartment?"_

"_Sure…follow me miss."_

After a moment of walking…

"_Ah, here we are! Do enjoy your stay here miss…"_

"_Thank you very much Crystal-san."_

"_Here we are!" said Safaia-san to herself._

"_Well I liked this apartment! So my parents are sending me to Seijou School. Hope it is as nice as my old school though…"_

The next day…

"_Bye dad, bye monster I'm off to school" _

"_You're early today…I wonder why." _Remarked Sakura.

"_I have an emergency soccer meeting this day. By the way why were you angry yesterday I thought you're over Yuki I mean you like that brat Li Syaoran right?"_

"_Oh, well of course but…" _Said Sakura with a sigh

"_Oh never mind good bye then"_

"_Bye! Have a nice day!"_

Eleventh-grade Touya is off to school.

"_Good morning class! Today I'm going to introduce to you a new student."_ Greeted their teacher._ "You can now come in. Please introduce yourself miss. "_

"_Ohayo gozaimazu classmates! My name is Safaia Takamura._

_How are you guys doing? I'm from Tokyo nice meeting you guys."_

"_Class this is Safaia-san, since she's new here I want you guys to help her not just around the school but also around the town ok?_

_Now let's start from introducing yourself one by one, let's start with you Akizuki-san."_

"_Sure. Hi my name is Nakuru Akizuki. Call me Akizuki if you want!"_

A girl with a long maroon hair said.

"_Ah of course if that's what you want…"_

"_Hey there cutie-pie! I'm the gorgeous Suboshie Tanaka. I'm so pleased to meet you!"_

A guy with green-brown spiked hair said.

"_Gee what a show off." _Said Safaia to herself.

"_My name's Kotaku Shinzo. If you need any help just ask me ok? I'm the secretary of this class nice to meet you."_

"_He seems responsible enough…"_thought Safaia to herself.

As the introduction went on only one of her classmates caught her eyes…It was Touya, Touya Kinomoto, the president of their class.

"_Something seems unusual in him…he's too…cold…I mean it seems so, so like me" _Safaia thought to herself.

"_Well let's see…where should you sit? Ah! You could sit next Mr. Kinomoto. In that way it should be easier after all he is the class president. Mr.Kinomoto please raise your hands."_ the teacher asked Touya.

"_Huh?" _Said Touya.

"_Mr.Kinomoto by any chance weren't you listening? I said please raise your hands for Ms.Safaia here."_

"_Safaia?"_

"_What an unusual name?" _thought Touya

Touya raised his right hand as the teacher instructed.

"_Please sit there Ms. Safaia."_

"_Yes of course" _

As Safaia made her way through the chairs, several girls gave her murderous glances, especially Akizuki-san. While the boys promised to themselves that they would get Touya later.

"_What are they staring at me for?" _Safaia ask herself.

As Safaia sit down she met Touya's eyes…

While Touya saw a girl with long black shiny straight haired girl with the most charming silver-blue eyes he has ever seen.

"_But something seems wrong…Somewhere in her eyes I can sense loneliness…What could it be she's lonely about? It seems so familiar that cold stare and loneliness in her eyes… Oh well it's none of my business...isn't it?" _ Touya tried to concentrate but he can't forget about those lonely cold eyes that the new girl has.

As classes continue Touya have never thought that his whole life would change …

-----------

_So how about it guys you liked it? I hope you do…well this is my 1st fan fic so I would like to accept all your reviews whether good or bad, ok? (Guys if ever I send you some email or reply for your review do not take it personally I repeat don't take it PERSONALLY) Thanks for reading it so if you have any suggestions please tell me ok? I'll try to update as soon as possible… '' _

_P.S_

_Sorry guys but I have to pick on Syaoran because Touya is like that, right? I would like to tell you that I don't hate Syaoran like Touya does ok? And I know that Crystal isn't a Japanese name but I just like the way it sounds… ;_

_Trivia: Do you know why I wrote this story about Touya well it's because I really like Touya not just in CCS but also in Tsubasa Chronicle. As you can see in my profile I love guy characters!_

_So probably my future stories will be about them… (You know what I mean don't you?)_

_Here are the meanings of the Japanese phrases I put there…_

_Ogenki desu ka?-How are you?_

_Hai, okagesama de.-Fine thank you._

_Ichigo no shoto keki- Strawberry Shortcake _

_Ohayo gozaimazu- Good morning!_

_Teien- garden_

_Hime-princess_

----- '' -----

_Oh I almost forgot I want to thank this people for making this story possible _

_**2 Overly Obsessed**- Moral Support_

_**Blue Meteor Girl**- Moral Support_

_**Wolf Girl Contessa**-Moral Support_

_**Young Journalist**- For checking my story for some mistakes he's like my editor or something…_

_**Satsuki Ayuhara**-Moral Support_

_And for those that I forgot to say thanks sorry/gomenassai! '' _


	2. I'll tell you my secret

_Author's note:_

_Hey guys here is the chapter 2 of my fan fic…_

_Disclaimer: I'm sick of saying this! Oh well I don't own CCS & its characters Clamp does…but I do own the story & characters I had invented like Suboshie, Kotaku, Safaia, etc…_

_Enjoy!_

_ ---------------------- _

_Past…_

As Safaia sat down she met Touya's eyes…

While Touya saw a girl with long black shiny straight haired girl with the most charming silver-blue eyes he has ever seen.

"_But something seems wrong…Somewhere in her eyes I can sense loneliness…What could it be she's lonely about? It seems so familiar that cold stare and loneliness in her eyes… Oh well it's none of my business...isn't it?" _ Touya tried to concentrate but he can't forget about those lonely cold eyes that the new girl has.

As classes continue Touya had never thought that his whole life would change …

_ --------------- _

"_Hey Safaia wait up!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm Suzuki Yamada! From homeroom remember me?"_

"_Ah yeah of course."_

"_Mind if I eat with you?"_

"_No I don't mind…"_

"_Gee thanks…"_

"_Mind if we eat outside in the garden?"_

"_Of course not let's go…"_

As they sat in one of the gazeboes…

"_Hey Suzuki…"_

"_Oh please call me Zuki I hate being called Suzuki only my parents does what a stupid name! So what are you going to tell me?"_

"_Oh, well Zuki what do you think of our president Touya Kinomoto?"_

"_What! Do you like him well if you do stay away from Nakuru Akizuki; she's the only one who thinks that Touya is her boyfriend, gross!"_

"_No it's not like that! I-I don't like him I mean I do but not that like-like if you know what I mean! I mean he seems so cold."_ Said Safaia with a slight blush…

"_Oh really well yeah I guess…he is kinda cold but they say he's kind, but mysterious that's all. If you wanna know more why don't you talk to his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro you know the one with the glasses…"_

"_No thanks…"_

"_You know what it's alright if you like-like him I mean he's popular he's part of the "7 wonders of this school" as they call it…"_

"_7 wonders?"_

"_Yeah that's what they call it; it is composed of the most handsomest guys here at our school "_

"_Oh I see…"_

"_I'm sure you know Suboshie, right?"_

"_Ah the show-off with green-brown hair? I mean…"_

"_Nah it's alright if you call him a show-off because he is a show-off…"_

"_Well yeah what about him?"_

"_Well he is fussing to be part of the 7 wonders…so he totally hates the 7 wonders especially Touya because all the girls that he liked don't like him back they either like Touya or somebody else from the 7 wonders except him. I'm sure you're at the top of his list now you're very pretty you know. I'm warning you…"_

"_No I'm not pretty…and of course I'll stay away from Suboshie…"_

"_Oh don't be so modest. Why did you move out of Tokyo?"_

"_Ah to…favor my parents."_

"_What! Do you mean you're alone?"_

"_Well I guess…"_

"_Cool! How do you like Tomoeda?"_

"_I don't know I haven't been around the city."_

"_Really! Hey guess what? Do you want me to show you around? I've been here since birth so I know every inch of this place!"_

"_Well if you don't mind I don't want to, I mean thanks but…"_

"_Sorry I wasn't thinking how bout tomorrow?"_

"_Ah is Saturday alright?"_

"_Saturday? Sure!"_

"_Okay see you then!"_

_ --------------- _

At the other side…

"_Hey Yuki wait up!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where are you going to eat today?"_

"_Well where do you like?"_

"_Anywhere away from the cafeteria, ok?"_

"_Is the fence behind Kura's school alright?"_

"_Yes of course, let's go…"_

At the fence…

"_Hey Touya what are you eating?"_

"_My favorite food you know what that is right?"_

"_Steak of course! Want some of mine?" (A/N it says in the internet that Touya loves steak…)_

"_No thanks I'm contented with my steak…"_

"_Well if you do not mind then…"_

Yukito said as he wolfed down his bag of food

"_You know what Touya I would really like to have a new lunch box for myself."(A/N again it says in the internet that Yuki would like a new lunch box for himself…)_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah but I don't have enough money…"_

"_Uhm Yuki what do you think about the new girl in our class you know Safaia?"_

"_Oh well she's really pretty."_

"_No not like that I mean her attitude…"_

"_Well I don't know her much yet so I'm not sure. But if you ask some of the girls in class I'm sure they'll give you the same one answer."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well they'll go like this; oh that girl Safaia she's really horrible she is so sophisticated and acts as if she's the prettiest girl in the whole world!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I'm saying the truth really…"_

"_Oh really well how did you know about that huh?'_

Yukito shrugged…

"_Just an idea…"_

"_Ah those stupid girls…especially that Nakuru she's gross."_

"_Don't be mad at her she's just showing you how much she likes you; well how come the famous Touya ask about the new girl Safaia? I bet you like her…"_

"_No way! Oh forget about it will you!"_

_ --------------- _

"_Oh thank goodness classes are over! Aren't you glad huh Safaia?"_

"_Well I'm glad the bell cut him off so that he didn't have a chance to finish that assignment he was going to give…"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh gosh I left my math book, my assignments are inside! You go ahead Zuki I'll call you later!"_

"_Ok!"_

"_By the way what's your home number?"_

"_I'll tell you Safaia but don't tell anybody I hate stalkers! Here it is 435-8765; keep it a secret ok?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_See yeah tomorrow Safi!"_

"_Don't call me Safi; Suzuki!"_

_ ---------- _

"_Ah here it is I found it! Now I can go home."_

As Safaia make her way through the door she bumped someone on her way out.

"_Oops sorry about that!"_

"_That's alright."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine thank you."_

To her surprised Touya was the one he bumped into.

"_Oh it's you…"_

_-----_Safaia's thoughts----

"_What did he mean by the words it's you?"_

_----_End of Safaia's thoughts----

"_Safaia right? Here!" _Said Touya offering his hand to Safaia

"_Thanks so you're quite a gentleman huh?" _Safaia teased

"_Be glad that I helped you."_

"_Well thank you very much mister president!" _Safaia exaggerated

"_Mind if I walk with you home? Or will one of your fans see us and will kill me instantly?" _

"_You're exaggerating things. C'mon I don't mind"_

"_No I'm not; so where's your friend Yukito?"_

"_I let him go ahead I had a soccer practice"_

"_Oh I see"_

Outside the school

"_So where do you live?"_

"_Uhm at the Kawa Village you know the one with apartments for rent?"_

"_Yeah I've heard 0of that place…"_

"_I live on Teien Street. Hey by the way your name Touya that means peach blossoms right?"_

"_How did you know? Do me a favor keep it a secret ok? I don't want anybody to know about except you, Yuki and me._

"_Sure! Peach blossoms that's the name of my apartment "_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh nothing! Just remember when I think of you I'll think about my apartment."_

"_Great…"_

_-----_Safaia's thoughts----

"_What's this I don't know him yet I feel comfortable around him…"_

-----End of Safaia's thoughts----

After an uncomfortable silence Safaia decide to speak.

"_So is Tomoeda a great city?"_

"_Yes, I mean for me it is. Why did you leave Tokyo by the way?"_

"_Ah well…you see…"_

"_If it's your secret you don't need to tell me."_

"_No it's ok I'll tell you my secret…"_

_ --------- _

_Are you guys curious about Safaia's secret? Well you'll find out in the next chapter I promise! Hope you like it! Reviews please! Even double or how many you like to review just do it ok whether short or long I'll accept it! '-' See Ya!_

_P.S._

_Please don't call that number it's a fake one…_

_Thanks to:_

_Wolf Girl Contessa-Sure it's my pleasure for putting you in my Thanks List_

_Blue Meteor Girl-I'm sorry for confusing you I put a border but they erase it…So now I had put one _

_Satzuki Ayuhara-I agree the Touya in Tsubasa Chronicle is much cuter than the one in CCS… '' _

_Tempz-I agree it's nice to have a new topic… '' _

_Young Journalist-Thanks for editing my work!_


	3. The Safaia Code

_Hey guys here's the chapter 3 of my fanfic, I would like to thank **Satzuki Ayuhara** for the title of my new chapter. There's a little bit of crossover here if guys will notice it. Clue: it's a rule from full metal alchemist _

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS & its characters I just borrowed it from Clamp… ;_

Chapter 3- **_The Safaia Code_**

_---------Past ---------_

After an uncomfortable silence Safaia decide to speak.

"_So is Tomoeda a great city?"_

"_Yes, I mean for me it is. Why did you leave Tokyo by the way?"_

"_Ah well…you see…"_

"_If it's your secret you don't need to tell me."_

"_No it's ok I'll tell you my secret…"_

_----------Present---------_

"_What ?"_

"_I said I'll tell you my secret."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you told me yours, so to be fair I'll tell you mine."_

"_But my secret is no big, sounds like yours are."_

"_Maybe but still, you do know about **equivalent exchange** do you?"_

"_Yeah, it has something to do with alchemy right?"_

"_Well yes, I believe in that rule you see."_

"_You do? Ok if you say so."_

"_You see the reason why I moved out of Tokyo is because I-I have a…weak heart."_

"_Huh?" _said Touya with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"_Yeah well I have it since birth, its-its their fault." _Said Safaia with a tone of anger

"_Whose fault?"_

"_My…my parents."_

"_What do you mean?"_

'Sighing'_ "It's actually a family secret but…I guess I'll have to tell you from the start."_

"_Ok, why don't we sit there first? _Said Touya pointing to an antique bench.

When they are seated…

"_You see my father, Kin Takamura, is the heir of the Takamura Mines."_

"_Mines? You mean…"_

"_Yeah gold, gems, stones. You see my grand pa, Suoh Takamura, was an archeologist. One day while he is researching he found an interesting fact about an old abandoned gold mine. And of course he was right. At first it was fine you know it is doing well. But then one day his trusted secretary stole lots of money from our company, and then ran of to another country. The company was nearly bankrupt, then my grand pa remember one of his old friend he was so sure that his friend would love to take on a partnership, and of course he was right. That's when everything started. My grand pa told dad to marry his friend's daughter, my mom, but of course my father refused. He told my grand pa that he doesn't care about the family company and that he won't marry my mom, Hisui. But all that grand pa said was, **never tear down anything unless you are prepared to build something better in its place. **He then asks his son, my dad, what he will do to replace the family company. My dad told grand pa that he wanted to become a doctor. Grand pa became angry and he started to shout at that saying, foolishness! That is completely stupidity son! Helping others won't give you money, gold will! Forget about your dreams focused on your destiny! To lead the Takamura mines! It's for your future son believe me and I wouldn't take no for an answer. My father had no other choice but to obey grand pa. He married mom and the company rose up again. But there was a problem they don't love each other. At first it was fine they tried their best and my mom even got pregnant of my older brother, Ishi, but after his birth they started fighting like cats and dogs that's when I came. My parents continued fighting giving stress to my mom resulting my weak heart. You know what? When I was a little girl I was not allowed to have friends and to play outside my only play mates are my older brother and my younger sister, Akuamarin. I had several attacks before but one day I had the worse one ever. I was confined at St. Lukes International Hospital in Tokyo. My doctor, Akatzuki Zoge, is a heart specialist. (A/n: duh!)_

_Advised my parents to move out of Tokyo and migrate to another country or city, a peaceful one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well Tokyo is very crowded and polluted now so it'll do me no good. My mom agreed, but my dad refused to do that he said our company would be bankrupt without him managing it. It led to another fight. I'm so sick of it. I hate every moment they waste fighting so I just agreed to move that's why I ended up here because the doctor recommended this city. The move was planned and you know what the day of my move they didn't even ay good bye to me not even a simple take care. _A tear slid down as Safaia said this. _They don't know about this but the reason I had an attack is because they forbidden me to do something I really love to do. I love playing the piano it's the only thing that makes me happy yet they took it away from me. I love my family but I don't feel like they ever need me before never. I don't need any medical attention; I need them their love and their support."_

At this Safaia begun to cry.

"_Hey don't cry, it will do you no good; and if somebody saw me with you crying they'll think I made you cry." _Said Touya joking Safaia yet comforting her also.

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't cry it will give emotional stress, and if somebody saw us, especially your fans, they'll kill me." _Safaia said with a smile.

"_That's the spirit! Do the teachers know about this?"_

"_No, please don't tell anyone I don't want them to be involved, not even the teachers."_

"_But…"_

"_Please, remember about equivalent exchange?"_

"_Uh…ok"_

"_Thanks see you then, I'll go ahead."_

"_No way, I'll come with you it's on my way anyway."_

"_But…"_

"_If anything happens to you that will be my conscience."_

"_What about your fans?" _Safaia teased

"_Shut up! Let's go."_

As the two walked home again. Two girls from their class caught sight of them walking home together.

"_Hey that's Touya and the new girl Safaia."_

Said a girl named Saiyuri Misaki

"_Yeah your right are they…"_

Said a girl named Saori Akisaki

"_Wait till Akizuki hears about this."_

"_Yeah I smell trouble! Come let's call Akizuki right away!"_

At Safaia's residence

"_Is this your apartment?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_And your living alone right?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Your apartment is big."_

"_Thanks, I mean for everything."_

"_Ah sure no problem, see you then, bye!"_

"_Ok, bye and take care."_

Inside Safaia's apartment

"_Oh my gosh! What have I done I-I told him everything yet I don't know him that much. But somehow I'm sure he'll keep it._

_I can't wait until Saturday, but I have an appointment tomorrow oh well, which reminds me I better call Zuki!"_

On his way home Touya met his younger sister, Sakura

"_Hey Touya!"_

"_Oh its you monster."_

"_Argh don't call me a monster…huh?"_

"_What?"_

"_Touya, your face…"_

"_What!"_

"_Are you…are you blushing?"_

"_What! No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are, your face it's as red as a tomato!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Why are you blushing?"_

"_I said I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are…humm what could be the reason…I know!"_

"_What?"_

"_You like somebody, right? Maybe the new girl in your class!"_

"_Huh? How did you know about her?"_

"_Yukito told me and he also told me that you are bothered about her. So I'm right aren't I?"_

"_No you're not, and I'm NOT blushing. I'm bothered about her alright but I don't like her!_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_Shut up! And don't you dare go using your magic on me; now scram!"_

"_Run for your life!" _Sakura said sarcastically

"_I'm home!" _Touya announced

"_Welcome home Touya! So what's this about liking the new girl?"_

"_Oh that tattle tale Sakura!"_

"_He he… Well is it true then?_

"_No it's not."_

"_If you say so…dinner's at 7:00 why don't you go up in your room and rest for awhile."_

"_Sure, it's been a long day."_

At Touya's room

"_Gee! What a day! I can't believe it. She's sick? It doesn't show on her. Oh well I'll keep my promise. Come to think of it we do have the same love of piano. Ahh! What am I thinking?"_

---------------------------------

_So guys did you like it? I hope you do, I smell trouble…what do you think will be Akizuki's reaction? Find out in the next chapter **Troublesome Saturday**! Please review again!_

_Thanks list:_

_Satzuki Ayuhara: For the title I love it!_

_Wolf Girl Contessa: Thanks for putting me in your thanks list!_

_BlueMeteorGirl: Thanks for the support!_

_Young Journalist: Thanks for the ideas!_

_Hope you'll read again!_

_Lots of thanks and hugs,_

_Wysterian Gal_


	4. The Troublesome Saturday

_Authors note: _

_Here's the chapter 4 of my fan fic! Enjoy!_

_-The Troublesome Saturday-_

Days passed since Safaia told Touya about her secret. Now it's Saturday time for fun, or is it trouble?

At Safaia's apartment

"_Ha! Sure glad it's Saturday, those girls keep looking at me every time I talk to Touya it's as if I'm a suspect. I wonder why?_

_Oh well no time for that, I have to get ready I'm meeting with Zuki _

_9:00 by the train station. It's already 8:00, I better hurry up!_

After a quick but clean bath-

Here's what she did _(A/N: Sorry but I can't think of a way to write it correctly so I just enumerate it.)_

She put on a white cotton dress with pink floral pattern that runs just below her knee.

For accessories she put on a Crystal Star Earrings with pink heart shaped gem, a white choker necklace with a nadeshiko pendant, Geneva crystal watch with baby pink straps.

For the make up stuffs she put some cotton-candy cheek blush, Mistine pink magic green tea lip balm, L'oreal's wet shine lip gloss & Maybelline's baby pink wet shine nail polish.

For the bag and shoes, a pink beaded bag with floral pattern & pink satin ballet flats with embroided nadeshiko at the sides.

She looked at herself in the mirror._ (A/N: Duh! As if there's another way of looking at yourself than the mirror.)_

"_Humm…Not bad! _She looked at her watch it says 8:45._ I better hurry up I don't wanna be late!" _With that she left her apartment.

At the train station…

"_Hey Zuki! Am I late?"_

"_Yes if I consider the time you used while walking towards me, but I won't so you're not late."_

"_Gee! Thank goodness!"_

'_Hey you look fabulous!"_

"_Thanks! You're not looking bad too."_

This was how Zuki was dressed._ (A/N: Sorry but I can't think of a way to write it correctly so I just enumerate it.)_

Black layered shirt that says in front _"Barbie teens," _Denim mini skirt and white crochet visor.

For accessories 5 bangles, a Minnie mouse shaped silver earrings and a simple necklace with her name as a pendant.

For the bag and shoes, a white laced sandals with high heels and white Gucci shoulder bag.

"_So where do you wanna go first huh?"_

"_Well I want to have breakfast first, pasta would be fine."_

"_Ok then I know the right place it's called **We love Pasta**."_

After the meal…

"_That was awesome!"_

"_Yeah, thanks Zuki!"_

"_So where do you want to go?"_

"_At the amusement park."_

"_Sure let's go!"_

At the amusement park…

"_Wow! Awesome, it's great here!" _Safaia exclaimed

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Well well if it isn't the boy friend stealer."_ Said a voice behind them.

Turning around.

"_Huh? Oh Akizuki what do you mean?"_

"_Don't play innocent on me Takamura. You're trying to steal Touya from me aren't you?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Somebody saw you two walking home together."_

"_What! It's not like that I just met him on his way home. I'm not trying to steal him from you!"_

"_That's right, and besides when did I become your boy friend?"_

Said a male's voice behind them.

"_Touya my dearest! What are you doing here?"_

_  
"Don't call me your dearest! What are you doing?"_

"_I'm trying to stop Takamura from getting you away from me!"_

"_But I'm not you idiot!"_

_"Don't call me an idiot!"_

"_Why shouldn't I!"_

"_I hate you! You always feel like you are being loved by every body! But in fact they hate you! You heard me they hate you, you know what? You hurt me! I tried to become your friend yet here you are stealing my boyfriend away from me!_

_You don't know how painful it is, because you don't know anything about pain! You spoiled brat!"_ Nakuru's word shocked Safaia.

"_But I know…I know what pain is all about, I know! You have no right to judge me like that because you don't know me! I hate you Nakuru I hate you!" _With that Safaia starts to run away.

"_Safaia wait!" _said Zuki

"_Why did you say that? You idiot!" _Said Touya with a tone of anger.

"_What do you mean Touya? You should hate her for…"_

"_No you idiot! I won't in fact I even like her better than you!"_

At Safaia's side…

"_I hate her! She's a snob!"_

Ring-ring…

"_Oh the phone better answer it. Hello?"_

"_Hey Safaia are you alright?"_

"_Yeah Zuki I'm fine."_

"_That's snob I hate Nakuru!"_

"_Uh-humm."_

"_Uhm…Safi you're gonna hate this question but do you like Touya?"_

"_No I don't! Why won't anyone believe me?" _And with that she slammed the phone down.

Monday…

"_Hey Safi wait up!"_

"_Yeah Zuki?"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Oh it's alright. See you then!"_

"_Wait Safi."_

But Safaia was already out of sight.

"_She won't say it, but I'm sure she likes Touya. I would never let Nakuru get Touya! Never!"_ Zuki promised.

_-----------?_

_That's the end of the story guys… Hope you like it please review!_

_Thanks list:_

_Satzuki Ayuhara- For continuing reading this story._

_Wolf Girl Contessa- For continuing reading this story._

_BlueMeteorGirl- For continuing reading this story._

_Thanks yah!_


	5. Greeneyed favor

_Hey Guys this is the chapter 5 of my fan fic. My best friend Satzuki Ayuhara wrote this story and I would like to thank her. _

_Satzuki Ayuhara's POV(point of view): Sapphire meets Peach Blossoms eyes_

_Note: It's not that I claim your fanfic to be mine just think about my storyline._

_Summary: The scene switches to Nakuru Akizuki, the girl who officially claims herself as Touya's girlfriend. And for the first time in Tomoeda history, she asks Suboshie Tanaka, the narcissistic playboy whom every girl despises, a favor. A big one._

_**Chapter 5-**Green Eyed Favor _

_Last Saturday (A/N: This is Nakuru's opinion on Saturday when she met Safi in the park.)_

"_That boyfriend stealer. Who does she think she is? She thinks she's prettier than me? Hmph! Not on my watch! Even if she's a rich girl, doesn't mean she's gonna flirt with my man! She's going through me first." Nakuru wrote on her diary murderously._

"_I'm not giving up with good fight! I'll show you that I'm prettier, smarter and better in terms of being Touya's girlfriend. Just you wait". Nakuru murderously loathed._

"_No, wait. I'll save this one. I know someone who could do this thing perfectly"._

_Nakuru grinned then released an evil laugh. "Mwahahahahah… things will be running smoothly. My plans will be perfect. Safaia Takamura, you will never win Touya. He's mine!" Nakuru said sinisterly. "Well, I'll give this a rest". Nakuru slept peacefully._

_On Monday, Nakuru writes something sinister at her notebook. It goes like this… "Takamura, you'll never win Touya's heart. I'll even kill you just to prove to you that Touya is mine. You're just a darn primadonna who thinks you're being liked by everyone. Well not me and nobody likes you, Tokyo trash! And get this, you can't bribe just about anyone to like you. Keep that in mind!" Nakuru wrote, Staring at Takamura with murderous eyes and an evil smirk at her face. _

"_You're disgusting, Akizuki. Maybe you're a lesbian. Staring at Takamura like that!" Touya thought as he spotted Akizuki , staring at Takamura with a "disgusting" grin and stare. Touya continued to listen to the homeroom teacher. _

_After class, at the lockers, Suboshie looked at his locker mirror narcissistically and at the same time, combing his green-brown hair. _

"_Suboshie, my man, you look handsome. Kinomoto should be out of the line, 'coz you're more handsome." Suboshie said to himself. He locked his locker. _

_Nakuru stood beside him. "I heard that Tanaka but I'll let that comment pass." Nakuru said in an aloof and edgy way. "Hey babe, are you over Kinomoto now?" Suboshie asked. _

"_No way! Why would I? Anyway, I have to talk to you about something you might be interested in. Are you up for this?" Nakuru asked. _

"_Yeah baby!" Suboshie replied as he puckered up. _

"_That's not what I meant. Well, you see… I have a favor to ask. You know Safaia Takamura, right?" Nakuru asked. _

"_Yeah, she's sizzling hot, baby!" Suboshie remarked at Safaia's dazzling beauty. _

"_She's hot, right? Well I'll give you something to work on. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it too. Here goes…_

_Tanaka, I want you to do the moves on Takamura. Make her swoon over you. If you should succeed, I'll agree to go out on a date with you. And if you fail, I'll spread your embarrassing video, to all the girls in our grade. For me to be ready if you fail, I'll start formatting your video to compact disks this evening. You'll start tomorrow, clear?" Nakuru blackmailed _

_Suboshie to make sure he'll do job well done. " I'll do it perfectly, Nakuru, my girl. I assure you." Suboshie assured Nakuru. _

" _That's the spirit, Suboshie! But since when did I become your girl?" Nakuru asked with her arms at her waist. "I'll let that pass Tanaka; just don't ever think of doing it again, Kapeesh?" Nakuru warned Suboshie. _

_Suboshie carried his backpack over his shoulder and left Nakuru alone. _

_But Suzuki Yamada was there all along. She overheard the whole conversation. "Nakuru, that green eyed monster! I'll tell Safaia about this once I get home so she'd be ready. I won't let Akizuki and Tanaka win if it's the last thing I do." Suzuki thought devotedly to stop Nakuru and Suboshie's evil scheme._

_--Peach Blossom Building/Yamada Residence--_

_Safaia reached her apartment room. "Oh, I'll rest first and call Zuki later". Five minutes later… She walked towards the telephone and dialed the numbers 435-8765._

_--at the Yamada Residence—_

"_Safi! Thank goodness you called." Suzuki said worriedly._

" _Zuki, I told you before, don't call me Safi. We just met. Why do you sound worried? Is something or someone bugging you?" Safaia asked Suzuki._

"_Sorry. Safaia, you know Nakuru Akizuki and Suboshie Tanaka, right?_

"_The show-off and the nosy girl? Yeah, I know them both, why do you ask?"_

" _Well, you see… They're plotting something against you. Nakuru asked Suboshie to separate you from Touya by Suboshie making you swoon over him. Nakuru is plotting this because she is jealous of you. She's a green-eyed monster. She wants to get rid of you." _

" _If that's the case, I know what to do. Don't worry, Zuki, I'll be fine." Safaia assured Suzuki._

"_I'm glad to hear that."_

"_Byebye." Suzuki said to Safaia._

"_Ja." Is Safaia's reply._

"_Making me swoon over Suboshie is your only plan, eh Akizuki? Well, you won't get away with it!" Safaia assured herself that Akizuki wouldn't succeed._

_Authors note:_

_So guys did you like it hope you do! Please review again!_

_Thanks list:_

_Satzuki Ayuhara- Thanks for the script!_

_Wolf Girl Contessa- For continuing reading this story._

_BlueMeteorGirl- For continuing reading this story._

_Thanks yah!_


	6. Sorry, you can't hurt her

_Author's note:_

_Here's the sixth chapter of my fanfic hope you'll like it! Sorry for the late update, the school is on my way…_

_Chapter 6- Sorry, but you can't hurt her._

_-----Past-----_

_On Monday, Nakuru writes something sinister at her notebook. It goes like this… "Takamura, you'll never win Touya's heart. I'll even kill you just to prove to you that Touya is mine. You're just a darn primadonna who thinks you're being liked by everyone. Well not I and nobody like you, Tokyo trash! And get this, you can't bribe just about anyone to like you. Keep that in mind!" Nakuru wrote, Staring at Takamura with murderous eyes and an evil smirk at her face. _

_----Present----_

The next day…

"_Hey Safi wait up!"_

"_What's up Zuki?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Aha, except for the fact that I had sprained my ankle in gym class. I've been watching out for Suboshie all day but it seems like nothings going to happen."_

"_Good! But watch out ok? And take care of that ankle will you?"_

"_Sure, thanks!"_

"_Ok then I'll have to go ahead; I have to practice for my next judo match. See you then bye and be careful!"_

"_Sure bye Zuki! Gee I think nothing will happen today, I'll go home now." _

Boy! She spoke to soon…

"_Hey there Safaia!" _

"_What do you want Suboshie?"_

"_Oh don't say that you're breaking my heart!"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_Now, now Safaia I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

"_How can I be sure of that?"_

"_Well you can't be, but if you come with me then there will be no trouble at all."_

"_Oh go away!"_ Said Safaia pushing Suboshie away from her so she can run. But of course she can't run fast because of her sprained ankle.

"_Oh Safaia you can not run away from me I'm telling you!"_ Said Suboshie grabbing Safaia into a bear hug.

"_Ouch let go of me!"_

"_Why would I?"_

"_Because I said so!"_

"_Well I don't care!" _At that Suboshie leaned forward to kiss Safaia.

"_Suboshie! What do you think you're doing? Let go of her!"_

"_Well well, it's Touya. What do you want?"_

"_I'm warning you, Subohie…"_

"_I'm scared! Ha-ha!"_

"_Let go of her, or else I'll…"_

"_Ok-ok! Stupid girl! Remember Kinomoto we're not done yet!"_ And at that he dropped Safaia on the ground, and then he ran away.

"_Hey Safaia are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I guess, ouch!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_My ankle! It's worse now."_

"_Can you walk?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Here let me help." _Touya said as he gently carry Safaia up.

"_Uhmm…"_ Safaia said, blushing deeply.

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_Uhmm…thanks."_

"_Sure no problem. Come on I'll take you home, where's your house keys?"_ Touya ask, still carrying Safaia in his arms.

"_At my bag."_

"_Great, let's go then."_

"_Sure…"_

At Safaia's apartment…

"_There…"_ Touya said putting Safaia down at a couch in the living room…

"_Thanks again…"_

"_No problem, if I haven't been in there who knows what could have happened to you. So how are you going to eat your diner?" _

"_I don't know I guess I'll just not eat."_

"_No way, where's your kitchen?"_

"_Uhmm, at the end of the corridor. Why?"_

"_I'll cook for you."_

"_No thanks, really I've done a lot of trouble for you now."_

"_Shut it. I'll cook for you and that's final. By the way what's your favorite food?"_

"_Uhmm, fettuccini but I can settle for rice bowls."_

"_Nah, I can cook your fettuccini. Now wait here for me 'kay? And tomorrow I'll go with you to the hospital; you'll need to have a doctor check that ankle of yours."_ At that Touya left the room.

"_Gee, he's so nice; I'm beginning to like him." _

_-----------------------------/_

_Author's note..._

_That's it sorry 4 being such a kill joy……Hope you like it '' _

_Thanks list:_

_Wolfgirlcontessa-thanks! 4 continuing reading my fan fic.. I hope you can use Safaia on your over so cute fanfic! Sorry 4 the late update…_

_Satzuki Ayuhara-Thanks! To bad you can't log in to internet anymore…and yeah, I hate kikaysandykay…_


End file.
